Vengeance
by Maverick500
Summary: When members of Horatio's team are either attacked, or killed. He called in his younger brother to help find the people responsible. Horatio/Yelena Calliegh/Eric, Natalia/OC pairing. Please R&R Ch. 21 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of CSI: Miami, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Jack Caine is mine.

**Chapter 1:**

Natalia Boa Vista walked into the dimly lit warehouse she called tentatively as she drew her 9MM GLOCK 17, "MDPD, anybody there?"

When she received no answer, she ventured further inside the warehouse, and found the badly mutilated corpse. She had just pulled out her phone, when she was struck from behind. Her phone, and gun went flying, she fell to the ground, and barely had enough time to roll over onto her back, when three huge began to rip her clothes off. As two held her down one man climbed on top of her, and raped her mercilessly. Every time she screamed she was punched in the face. When one was done he would climb off, and another would take his turn. It went on like this for what felt like hours. Natalia went into a trance the way she did when her ex-husband Nick used to beat her. Finally when they were done the men climbed off of her, and said in thickly accented English as they all urinated on her, "You're lucky we're letting you live _**Puta**_."

And with that they walked off laughing, leaving a filthy bruised battered, bleeding, violated Natalia in their wake. She painfully rolled over to her hands, and knees, and crawled to where her phone had fallen, and called Horatio. When he picked Natalia said in a very weak voice, "H, I need your help."

Horatio asked in a very worried voice, "Where are you?"

Natalia replied in a warehouse on the pier, I'll try to get outside."

Horatio replied before he terminated the call, "I'm on my way."

She pocketed her phone, and half crawled half walked out into the sunlight. She had just made it outside, when suddenly darkness overtook her. The next thing she knew she was lying in a hospital bed with her team surrounding the bed. Jesse asked, "What happened Natalia?"

Natalia looked toward the wall as she whispered, "I got a call saying a dead body was found in a warehouse on the pier, and when I went in to investigate, I was knocked down from behind. Then the ripped my clothes off, and they…they…"

She broke out into sobs, and couldn't finish. The room was silent for several minutes Then Horatio said, "I'll have Frank pull your phone records, and see if we can't find who set you up."

Natalia nodded as sobs continued to rack her battered body. After a few minutes Horatio said, "We'll let you get some sleep. I'll leave an officer posted outside your door.

Natalia nodded her thanks as they left the hospital. They had just stepped outside, when two gunshots rang out, and Ryan, and Walter were both shot in the head.

**Here's a story I've been think about for a while. Please tell me what y'all think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Horatio, Jesse, Eric, and Calliegh hit the ground as they scanned for the shooters. Horatio said as Calliegh the ME, and other officers to secure the scene, "We're going to find who is doing this, and we're going to take them down."

Both Eric and Jesse nodded as Calliegh finished her phone call. Horatio said, "I want to know where those shots came from. Jesse nodded as he wordlessly took off. Eric asked, "H what are we going to do?"

Horatio replied as Dr. Tom Lohman walked up, and began putting Walter and Ryan in body bags, and then he put them in his van, got in, and drove away, "I don't know?"

Yelena said as she walked up, "I know what you can do."

Horatio gave her a questioning look as she said, "You could call Jack."

**Sorry it's short, the next chapter we find out who Jack is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Horatio just stared at Yelena for several minutes, and then he exclaimed, "I am not calling him."

Yelena fixed him with a stern disapproving glare as she stated in a firm voice, "You haven't spoken with your bother in over 30 years. It's time you did."

While they were talking Calliegh whispered, "Did you know Horatio had another brother?"

Eric shook his head as he said, "No I thought Ray was his only brother was Ray."

Calliegh said, "Yea me to."

Yelena asked, "What happened between you two, all Ray ever told me was that you had a huge fight before he joined the Army."

Horatio said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Yelena said, "Well I do. Are you going to call him, or am I?"

Horatio gave a frustrated sigh as he said, "You can, and I have nothing to say to him."

Yelena glared angrily at him as she yanked out her phone, and made the call.

In an apartment outside Fayetteville, North Carolina Jack Caine had just stepped out of the shower when his cell bean to ring. He grabbed, and said in his deep gravelly voice, "Caine."

Yelena said, "Jack we need your help."

Jack was outraged as he bellowed, "How did you get this number?"

Yelena replied, "It does not matter where I got it from. You told me at Ray's funeral that if I ever need anything I could contact you."

Jack said gruffly, "Yea I did what's goin on?"

Yelena said, "One member of Horatio's team was brutally gang raped, and two more were shot by a sniper."

Jack whistled as he asked," Holy shit who'd y'all piss off?"

Yelena replied solemnly, "I do not know."

Jack sighed heavily as he said, "I'm on my way," I'm warnin ya if Horatio says one thing to me I'm breakin his jaw."

Yelena sighed again as she said, "Very well see when you get here."

Jack terminated the call, and just stared into the mirror for several minutes, and then with a snort of disgust he went to get dressed. He was a tall man with a lithe muscular build, short thick wavy auburn hair, piercing midnight blue eyes, and a a short thick auburn beard. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, and a tight black t-shirt. He had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, and a MTM Black Patriot on his left wrist. He also had a Stainless Steel .45 Wilson Combat CQB Tactical LE 1911 in a Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip, an encrypted IPhone on his left hip, a Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis in his right hip pocket. Then he walked to his weapons cabinet, and pulled out a highly customized 5.56MM Wilson Recon Tactical , and checked to make sure the EOTECH EOLAD-1V holographic sight was still zeroed in. The he slipped the rifle into a foam lined hard plastic sided pelican case. Then he pulled out a 7.62MM accuracy international AW with a Trijicon AccuPoint day/night scope. He put that into a foam lined hard plastic sided pelican case, then he pulled out a Blackhawk tactical vest. Lastly he pulled out a Level VI A+ Dragon Skin body armor he threw both vests into his go bag. He gathered up the two cases, and the go bag, walked outside, and threw them into the back seat of his silver, and black 2013 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500. Then he waked back into his apartment, slid into his black leather jacket, put on his mirrored Oakley sunglasses, walked out, climbed into his Mustang, and sped toward Miami.

**Well we finally meet Jack, who should he be more like Jack Bauer, or a cold blooded hard hearted mercenary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When Jack got to Miami he quickly went, and found a cheap out of the way motel, he stowed his gear, and go bag on one of the beds, then he close, and locked the door, and hung the do not disturb sign on the door, and went to the crime lab. He sighed heavily as he entered the crime lab. The first person he encountered was Calliegh. She smiled as she asked, "Can I help you."

Jack replied brusquely, "Yea I need to see Yelena Salas."

Calliegh asked, "Can I asked your name please sir, and what is your business with her?"

Jack ground his teeth in frustration as he tried to cool his rapidly rising temper, and said in a tight controlled voice, "No I don't have an appointment but she should be expecting me. I'm Jack Caine.

Calliegh gaped, "Horatio's younger brother?"

Jack was quickly losing his temper as he said in an edged voice, "Look Ms. Duquesne, I need to speak with Det. Salas right now."

Calliegh was taken aback as she said coolly, "She's in with Horatio right now."

Jack gave a curt as he walked past Calliegh, and barged into Horatio's office. Horatio looked up with annoyed expression on his face as he spat, "Can't you see I'm in a meeting?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and shot him a condescending smirk as he growled in a voice full of sarcasm, and venom, "Do I look like I care."

Horatio just rolled his eyes as he asked, "What do you need."

Jack replied, "I need to know what cases y'all are currently working on."

Horatio fixed his younger brother with an intense look as he said, "We can't do that. You're a civilian."

Jack gave Horatio a hard glare as he growled in a low menacing voice, "I'm just tryin to keep your people alive, and to do that, I need every piece of Intel I can get my hands on."

Horatio said, "I never asked you to come here, and help me protect my team."

Jack got in Horatio's face as he seethed, "I ain't here for your sorry ass, I'm here for Yelena, because she asked me for help, so shove your protocols up your ass, and give me the goddamned Intel I asked for."

Jack and Horatio continued to glare at each other for several minutes. Yelena stepped between them, and said, "The latest case we're investigating is a sex slavery ring, and we think is run out of Juarez. We think the Zetas are running it. We also think that former Spetsnaz Operators might be helping them."

Jack asked, "Why the hell d'ya think that?"

Horatio replied in a tight voice, "Because we arrested one of them two days ago."

Jack said, "I want to talk to him."

Horatio asked, "Why I already interrogated him, he wouldn't give us anything."

Jack chuckled mirthlessly as he said in voice dripping with venom, "I'm sure he wouldn't, but ya see I ain't a cop, I can get a lot more creative than you could ever hope to be."

Horatio fixed him with a hard glare as he stated, "You mean torture."

Jack gave him a feral grin as he said, "Don't think of it as torture, think of it as a come to Jesus meeting."

Horatio rolled his eyes as he stated, "Alright, but I'm in the room."

Jack smirked as he said, "Fine with me, but know this you interfere with my interrogation, and I'll end you. Clear."

Horatio was taken aback for several minutes the he replied in granite like voice, "Yea we're clear."

Jack nodded as he said, "Let's go."

Horatio just gave a curt nod as he led Jack to the holding cells. Horatio led Jack to the furthest cell on the end, and opened it up allowing Jack to walk in, and then he entered, and closed the door. Jack asked, "Why are you helping the Zeta Cartel?"

The man smirked at Jack as he said, "I know my rights, and I want my lawyer."

Jack punched him in the temple so hard, that it sent him flying off the bed and in a heap on the concrete floor. Horatio gave his brother a cold glare as he helped the Russian back onto the bed. Jack just shot him a challenging look as he said, "I ain't a cop. So I want you to tell me your name, who you work for, and why you're helpin the Cartels, NOW."

The man sneered, "I'm not telling you anything."

A slow sardonic grin spread across Jack's face as he asked in a low menacing voice, "Is that your final answer?"

The Russian glared at Jack as Horatio said, "His name Viktor Arlovsky."

Jack asked, "So Viktor who do you work for?"

Viktor sneered, "Up yours asshole."

Jack seemed unfazed by the insult as he said, "We could've done this the easy way, but no you wanted to be a hard ass, so now you get to feel some pain."

And with he pulled out his Emerson CQC-7, and sliced of Viktor's pinky finger, causing Viktor to howl in pain. Viktor glared daggers at Jack as he hissed, "You will pay for that."

Jack punched him in the mouth as he asked in an eerie voice, "Who's gonna make me?"

Victor spat a glob of blood on the floor as he said, "Memmo Fierro."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Horatio asked in a voice as cold as ice, "How do you know Memmo Fierro?"

Viktor replied, "I'm not saying anything else."

Jack saw the mixture of pain, and intense rage in his older brother's eyes, and made it a point to ask about it later. He said in a low deathly quiet voice, "He asked you a question ya Commie prick, I suggest you answer it."

Viktor spat at him as he said, "Go to hell."

Jack delivered a wicked elbow strike to Viktor's right eye, splitting it open, and showering him with blood. Viktor protested as he tried to wipe the blood from his eye, "You cannot do this, it is against your laws; torture is illegal in this country."

Jack asked, "Do you have a problem with torturing this Commie dirt bag?"

Horatio replied as he locked eyes with Victor, "No I do not, nor do I care that it is against the law. All I want to know is where is Memmo Fierro, and why he is here?"

Viktor said, "I will not talk, so do your worst."

Jack gave him a cruel grin as he said, "Oh trust me I'm going to."

Viktor sneered, "Memmo told me to tell you he's looking forward to seeing you Lt. Caine."

Horatio asked in a low voice, "Where is he?"

Viktor just smirked at Horatio. Jack grabbed him by the hair, and yanked him into a standing position. Then he delivered three devastating uppercuts to his solar plexus as he hissed, "Lt. Cain asked you a question."

Victor gasped, "I will not tell you."

Jack pulled out his knife again, and plunged it into Viktor's side as he bellowed, "You will talk."

Viktor said in pain filled voice, "I do not think so."

Jack twisted the blade in his side as he growled, "And why not dirt bag?"

Viktor ground his teeth against the pain, but otherwise said nothing. Jack bared his teeth as he gave the Emerson another violent twist. This time a loud blood curdling shriek emanated from deep in his throat. Jack glared into Viktor's pain filled eyes as he growled darkly, "Where is Memmo Fierro?"

Then before he could answer Jack said, "If you plan on lyin to me don't. I know you Spetsnaz boys are tough, but I'm tougher."

Still Viktor just glared at him, so He brutally yanked his knife free, wiped the blade on Viktor's cheek, and put it away. Then in the blink of an eye he palmed his .45, and put a round into Viktor's knee.

Horatio glared at his brother as he said, "You're done, now get out."

When Jack went to argue Horatio sain an icy voice, "You can ether leave, or I'll throw you in a cell. It's your choice."

Jack shot Horatio one last death glare as he stalked from the cell. Viktor smirked as he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "So you think sending my torturer away will loosen my tongue, well I assure it will not."

Horatio just stared at him for several minutes; then he said, "Look all I need you to do is tell me where Memmo Fierro is."

Viktor gave him a very smug smirk as he said, "Well as you American say, you are shit out of luck."

Horatio sighed heavily as he said, "I'll have a doctor tend to your wounds."

Viktor cursed at him in Russian, and spat at him. Horatio turned on his heel, and walked out of the cell. He saw Jack leaning against the wall. As he approached Jack shoved off the wall, and stormed up to him. He growled in al low menacing voice, one he was inches from Horatio's face, "I told you don't interfere. Didn't I?""

Horatio returned the glare as he said in an icy voice, "Yes you did, but you weren't getting anywhere."

Jack wanted so badly to hit Horatio he was trembling, but instead he leaned back against the wall, and folded his arms across his chest as he ground out through clenched teeth, "So what do you have in mind Oh All Knowing One."

Horatio replied as he led him into the lobby, "We let him sweat for awhile, then try again. I want you to meet the rest of the team."

**Next chapter Jack meets the team. Should he he be hostile, or impassive to them?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jack gave the barest of nods as Horatio led him into the break room. Once they were inside Horatio said, "This is my brother Jack."

Calliegh said, "I'm Calliegh, that's Eric Delko, that's Jesse Cardoza, SGT. Frank Tripp, and I guess you know Yelena."

Jack replied in a crisp voice, "Nice to meet y'all."

Calliegh asked, "Where are you from Jack?"

He replied, "Fayetteville."

Jesse asked, "What do you do?"

Jack replied, "I'm a private contractor, I sometimes do jobs for the government?"

Calliegh asked, "What kind of jobs?"

Jack replied, "That's classified."

Eric spat, "So you're nothing more than mercenary?"

A slow grin spread across Jack's face as he said, "Yep, a very high priced mercenary."

Frank asked, "Did you serve?"

After a long moment of silence Jack replied evasively, "Yea."

Jesse asked, "What did you do in the Army?"

Jack replied, "I was with Special Forces, and Delta Force."

He had joined the Army as an 18 X-Ray, allowing to go into Special Forces right out of basic training. He was assigned to the 7th SFG where he became an 18 Foxtrot, or Intel Sergeant. He stayed with Special Forces until 1999 then he joined the ultra-secret Delta Force, the Army's Tier 1 Counterterrorism unit. He stayed with Delta until he retired in 2008 with the rank of MSGT. Calliegh asked, "How long were you in for?"

Jack replied, "15 years."

Frank asked, "Why did you get out?"

A dark cloud passed over his face as he growled, "I just did."

Horatio seeing that his brother was about to lose his temper said, "I'm going to take Jack to the hospital to meet Natalia, and also I want to see how she is doing."

They all nodded as Jack, and Horatio left the room. Jack said out of the corner of his mouth as they walked out to the parking lot, "Thanks."

Horatio nodded as they climbed into his Hummer, and they drove to the hospital. Horatio asked as they drove to the hospital, "Why exactly did you leave the Army?"

Jack was quiet for several minutes; then he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Horatio replied, "Because you are my brother, and try as I might, I can't stop caring about you, besides Kyle, Yelena and Ray JR., you're the only family I have left."

Jack shot him a sidelong glance as he asked, "If you care so much why did it take you twenty goddamned years to say anything. I mean shit Horatio I got told you needed my help by our sister-In-Law. You didn't even have the balls pick up the damned phone, and call me yourself."

Horatio was silent for several minutes; then he said, "I do care, and I'm sorry I went so long without speaking to you."

Jack said, "I guess you ain't the only one to blame for us not talkin. I could've picked up the phone too. I know I didn't tell ya this at the time, but I just want to tell ya that I'm real sorry bout what happened back then."

Horatio couldn't help the flash of anger he felt whenever he thought about what happened to his six year old daughter all those years ago. He knew Jack was only fifteen at the time, but he blamed him for his daughter getting raped, and murdered. Jack was talking with a girl, when his daughter Eliza was taken raped, and murdered. Her body was found in the bushes 5 hours later. He remembered very vividly when Jack told him he found the body. He also remembered how physically attacked Jack, and beat him severely, if his wife at the time hadn't intervened; he probably would've killed his brother. He had ordered Jack out of his house, and told him never wanted to see him again, and that he hated him, and they were no longer brothers. Horatio wiped his eyes as the flood of memories overtook him, and he said, "Jack I just want you to know I no longer blame you for Eliza's death, in truth I never did. It wasn't your fault, you were only fifteen. Me, and Ray were the only family you had, and I turned my back on you. I knew you went to live with Ray in Miami until you turned eighteen. Ray would call me with updates on how you were doing. He told me about you shooting every day, and about you training to join the Army. When he told me you made Special Forces I was so proud of you. Then when he told me about you joining Delta, and completing Sniper school it was one of the best days of my life. I know we'll never have the relationship we had back then, but I'm willing to try to build a new one if you are?"

**Well here's the story of what happened between Jack, and Horatio as well as Jack's military background. What should Jack's answer be, and should Jack tell Horatio about why he left the army**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Jack glanced over at Horatio, and a slow smile spread across his face as he said, "Yea I'll give it a try."

Then he became serious, and said, "I just thought ya should know I found Eliza's killer 3 years after I joined Delta. I had a friend in the Bureau who owed me a favor, and let me see the crime scene photos, he also ran the DNA, and found it belonged to one Darrell Lawton of Alabama. I stalked him for two weeks building a target package, then when I had everything I needed I beat the living hell out of him, then put two .45 rounds in his head."

Horatio was stunned, never in a million years would he've thought Jack would do that for him, and told him as much. Jack said in a very matter of fact tone, "Look it was my fault she was killed, so I saw it as my duty to avenge her, and bring her killer to justice."

Horatio was stunned, as he said, "Bringing him to justice is putting him in prison."

Jack said, "I gave the sick fucker my brand of justice."

Horatio said quietly, "Thank you Jack."

He nodded as he changed the subject, "Now if we're done with all the touchy feely bullshit; who's Memmo Fierro?"

**Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. Should Horatio tell him, and how Jack react. The first person that can tell me where Delta Force is based can say how Jack reacts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Horatio was quiet for several moments; then he began to speak, "Memmo Fierro killed my wife Marisol on orders from the Mala Noche. Me, and Eric went to Rio to hunt down Antonio Riaz the man that had ordered the hit. Eric found Riaz, and was fighting him; he was about to be killed, when I shot Riaz twice in the chest, then I found out the Noches had killed Raymond, because he had refused to run drugs for them. Then I found out from Yelena they were using Ray JR. as a mule. We tracked him back to Miami, and in a standoff; I killed Diago Matos.

Jack was furious. Raymond had been the only one that had cared about him all those years ago; when he had attended Ray's funeral 13 years ago he had said farewell to his brother. Then to find out he had been alive for seven more years infuriated him, but then to find out he was killed by drug peddling south American gangsters, and to make his nephew do it as well filled him with a cold malevolent rage. He said in a very low and deadly voice, "We'll him, and any other Mala Noche involved, and kill them nice, and slow for what they did to our family."

His words and the pure unadulterated rage burning in Jack's eyes scared Horatio, and sent a chill down his back. He asked, as they pulled into the hospital, "What's the plan?"

Jack replied in a cold emotionless voice as they entered the hospital, "We kill 'em all, and let God sort 'em out."

Horatio gave a slight grin as they entered Natalia's room. As soon as Jack saw her lying there, battered, and bloody he immediately wanted to protect her. He had never felt like this before. It was like he was struck with love at first sight. He shook his head to clear it, and followed his brother into the room. Natalia woke up, and locked eyes with Jack, and was like a lightning bolt had hit them both. Natalia stuttered, "H…hello H how are you today?"

Horatio had seen the look that passed between Natalia, and Jack. He replied, "I'm good how are you feeling Miss Boa Vista?"

She replied as she sat up in bed, "I'm a little sore, but other than that, I'm ready to get back to work."

Horatio gave her a thin smile as he said, "I don't think so ma'am; the doctor said you're supposed to stay in that bed until you heal."

She just flopped back down on the bed, giving a little yelp of pain as her injured ribs were jostled. Jack stepped over to the bed as he said, "Hello Miss Boa Vista, I'm Jack Caine, and I'm here to keep you safe. Rest assured I'm very good at my job."

Natalia said in a low voice as she stared into Jack's dark midnight blue eyes, "You can call me Natalia, what did you do before you became my personal bodyguard?"

Jack replied as he drug a chair up beside the bed, and sat down, "I'm a private contractor, and before that I was in the Army."

She asked, "How long ago did you get out?"

He replied, "5 years ago."

She asked, "Why did you leave?"

**I thought Jack, and Natalia have an instant connection was cool. Should Jack tell her, or be evasive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jack was quiet for several minutes, then he said, "Ya don't wanna hear bout that."

She said as she grasped his right hand with both of hers, "I really do."

Jack gazed into her dark hazel eyes for a long moment; then he heaved a heavy sigh, and began to speak, "It's not important."

Natalia nodded, and was about to say something, when a shadow darkened the doorway. Natalia looked at the door, and growled, "Go away Nick, you're on parole I can have it revoked at any time."

He sneered as he stepped into the room, "Listen Nat, you might've had your cop friends throw me in the joint for three years, but I'm out now-"

He never finished as he spotted Horatio. Horatio said as he saw Jack stealthily rise to his full 6'4" inches of height, and loom threateningly behind Nick, "I'd leave if I were you, and don't bother Natalia again."

Nick smirked as he sneered, "Oh I remember you I remember how you told me in prison if I ever came near Natalia again you- "

He never got to finish, because Jack roughly spun him around, grabbed him and violently shook him as he growled in a very low and menacing voice, "What did you do to her?"

Nick smirked at the former Delta sniper as he sneered, "I just showed her what big a mistake it was to get her CSI friends to follow, and harass me."

Natalia said, "He broke my arm in three places, broke my ribs, gave me a black eye, split mu lip, broke my nose, and jaw."

Jack felt whit hot rage course through his body; like Horatio he hated when men beat women, or children. He hissed in voice filled with barely contained murderous rage, "You ever hurt her again; I'll hunt you down, and kill you like the pathetic cowardly piece of shit you are."

Natalia just stared at him with wide eyes as Nick started to laugh. After several minutes he stopped laughing, and said in a threatening voice, "Don't threaten me man, just because you're a cop doesn't mean I won't beat your ass."

A cold smirk graced Jack's face as he said, "I ain't a cop. So anytime ya feel like beatin my ass go for it cupcake."

Nick grinned and said as he left the room, "I'll remember that."

Jack called after him as he walked out of the room, "You do that princess."

Natalia warned as he regained his seat, "You better be careful Nick is very dangerous. He'll get you for what you said."

Jack just smirked as he drawled, "Aw hell darlin, I've dealt with meaner guys in the Army."

Natalia just shook her head in disbelief. Horatio just grinned. Even after so many years his brother was just as protective and selfless as he ever was. Sure he had changed considerably since they had last seen each other, but in the ways that counted he was still the same. Jack fluidly rose to his feet left. Horatio noticed that when he moved it was with the grace of a big jungle cat. Natalia said as Horatio took the seat Jack had just vacated, "H I've got a question."

He looked at her as he said, "And what's that?"

Natalia asked, "How come you never mentioned you had a brother before?"

Horatio was quiet for several minutes, then he told her about his daughter being murdered, and blaming, and almost killing Jack. Then he told her what Jack told about finding his daughter's killer, and avenging his daughter. When he was finished Natalia had tears running down her face as she breathed, "Oh my god, that's horrible."

Horatio nodded as he said, "No what's horrible is the fact that I'm the reason Jack became the man he is. I never wanted the life of a soldier for him, but because of me he became a very lethal and very effective killer."

Unbeknownst to them Jack had returned with two cups of bad coffee, and stood outside the door listening, and heard the entire conversation. He was about to enter, when he heard Natalia ask, "H was Jack abused like you were?"

**What will Horatio tell her, and will Jack be mad that they were talking about him? Also should Jack hunt Nick down, and stomp a mudhole in him**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Horatio was silent for several minutes, then he replied, "Yes., but it got much worse on him, when Ray moved out. It all came to a head when he was 10 years old. Our father was severely beating our mother, and Jack tried to intervene, but got several broken ribs, and a broke jaw because of it. He grabbed our father's 12 gauge Remington 870, and put two loads of triple ought buckshot in his chest."

Natalia gasped as Horatio finished telling her about Jack's very traumatic childhood. After several minutes she finally found her voice, and asked, "What happened to him after he killed his father?"

Horatio replied, "I came down from New York, and took him to live with us until he was 15. Well you know what happened after that."

Natalia nodded solemnly as she said, "Thank you for telling me all of that."

Horatio nodded as he said, "You are quite welcome."

Jack cleared his throat as he walked in. He handed Horatio a cup of coffee, and then leaned against the wall as he asked, "Ya have any idea who attacked you?"

Natalia replied, "I don't know their names, but I saw their faces."

Jack said as he shoved off the wall, and retook the seat by her bed, "Good, we'll have you get with a sketch artist, and then I'll have Langley run it through their systems, as well as Interpol."

Horatio asked, "Are you going to run the image through the FBI's computers as well as the other domestic law enforcement agencies?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he asked in a very sarcastic voice, "Ya really trust the Feds after what they did to Ray?"

Horatio had to admit Jack had a point. He said, "Alright, we do it your way."

Jack nodded as he Horatio's phone rang. He grabbed it, and said as he walked into the hall, "Caine."

When he was gone Jack asked, "How are you feeling?"

Natalia replied, "I'm sore, and the doctors have got me on a litany of antibiotics to prevent STDs."

Jack was about to say something, when Horatio came walking back in, and said, " A body was found on the marina ."

Jack said, "Drop me off at lab, let grab my car, and gear up, then I'll meet you there. I want to cops posted here 24/7."

Horatio nodded as he said, "Done, let's go."

Jack nodded his thanks, then he turned to Natalia, and said as he handed her a thin slip of paper, ""This is my cell number call if you need help."

Natalia nodded as they left. They pulled up the Crime Lab, and Jack jumped out of the Hummer as Horatio said, "Give me a call when you're on your way, and I'll give you directions."

Jack rolled his eyes as he said, I know where the marina is."

Horatio nodded as he pulled away. Jack chuckled to himself as he jumped in his car, and sped to his hotel. When he arrived he was both shocked, and pleasantly surprised to see a midnight blue 1969 Camaro SS, a black 2013 Ford Expedition, a blood red 1991 Harley Davidson FXR, and dark green 1998 Toyota MR2 Spyder parked in front of his hotel room. He smirked as he walked into the room. Sitting on both beds were Tayvon Simmons; former DEVGRU operator, Wyatt Tripp; former Army Ranger sniper, and Adrian Wolfe; Former Air Force Combat Controller. Jack asked as he began to gear up, " Why're y'all here?"

Tayvon replied, "Well Adrian, and I want revenge, and Wyatt just came cause he said he was bored."

Jack nodded. He fell into his traditional role as team leader, and said, "Alright, Tayvon you're with me. Wyatt, Adrian, I want y'all to go to Dade Memorial, and protect Natalia."

Adrian asked, "Why's she in the hospital?"

Jack told them. They all knew he team, and cared deeply for them all. Adrian said, "She'll be protected, "I swear."

Jack nodded as he looked at his assembled team, he silently thanked whoever had called them. They all worked really good together, and ever since an op had gone sideways in Somalia a few years ago, and had saved them, they accepted his leadership without question. He said, "Saddle up."

Tayvon crowed as they left the room, "Hoo wee kick the the tires, and light the fires."

They all laughed at the old SPECWAR saying."

Before they left Adrian said, "Keep your powder dry."

Jack as slid behind the wheel, "See you in the tall grass."

And with that they drove away.

**I've added some other characters. Please tell me what y'all think. Also who should've called them Horatio, or Frank tripp.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When they walked up the body Jack swore in Russian, then said, "Aw shit Suzy."

Horatio looked up, and said, " Yep, gunshot to the head. How'd you know Suzy?"

Jack replied as he slipped on a pair of black latex gloves, and ever so gently parted the bloody hair around the entrance wound, and said, "Small entrance wound. No exit, my guess it was a .22."

Dr. Lohman said, "That was my conclusion as well."

Jack peeled off his gloves, and threw them in a nearby trashcan as he went to talk with Frank, Calleigh, Jesse, and Eric. When Calleigh spotted Tayvon, she ran over, and gave him a hug as she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry for what happened to Walter."

Tayvon replied as he returned the hug, "Thanks. And thanks for givin us the call."

Calleigh grinned, and said as she let him go, "Oh don't mention it. He was your brother. Is Adrian here to?"

Tayvon replied as they joined the others, "Yea, and so is Wyatt."

Frank asked, "Why's my little brother here?"

Jack said, "Because he's part of the team, I need his help. Is that a problem?"

Frank replied, "Nope."

Jack gave a curt nod as Horatio walked up, and said, "Answer my question."

Jack turned around Horatio with a cold gaze as he asked in a low voice, ""And that was?"

Horatio replied in an irritated tone, "How do you know Suzy Barnam Keaton ?"

Jack replied in an edged voice, "Leave it alone."

When he went to walk away, Horatio grabbed his arm as he said, "No I want an answer."

Jack saw red as he spun around, grabbed Horatio's hand and got him in an Americana. He hyper extended his arm to the breaking point as he growled, "First of all, don't ever grab me again, and second of all; I asked you to leave it alone."

When he saw the others had their sidearms pointed at him he spoke out of the side of his mouth, "Tayvon."

The former DEVGRU Operator said as he raised his 5.56MM HK 416, "Got ya covered Reaper."

Jack nodded as he gave Horatio's arm one more shove as he growled, "Drop it this ain't a request."

And with that he shoved Horatio away from him. After several moments he spoke in a hard clipped voice, "I want my niece Madison found most rickey tick, and brought to the Crime Lab, then-"

Eric interrupted him, "Who put you in charge; we're the cops, you're just the paid killers."

Both Jack, and Tayvon saw red. Jack started toward him, and Calleigh jumped in front of him as she said, "Eric didn't mean that, he's just still upset over what happened to Natalia, Ryan, and Walter."

At the mention of his brothers name Tayvon bowed his head. Jack glared daggers at Eric, and was about to say something, when suddenly he saw light glint off a scope.

**Should another member of the team get killed, or just wounded, and if so who? I have an idea, but I want to hear what y'all think. Thanks, and enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Just as Jack slung Calleigh to the ground, and dove on top of her, the sniper fired, hitting Eric in the lower left part of his side. He hissed in pain as Tayvon whipped his 416 up, and started scouring the rooftops through his Trijicon ACOG. Jack asked as he climbed to his feet, and peered through his EOTRCH EOLAD-1V as he asked, "Find im?"

Tayvon replied, "Nope, you?"

Jack was about to reply, when they hear a chopper approaching. Tayvon said, "This isn't good."

Jack replied, "You can say that again. Call Wyatt, and Adrian, and tell em to beat feet over her most gosh. We're bout to have beaucoup tangos."

Tayvon asked, "What about the protection detail they're pulling?"

Jack thought for several minutes, then he said, "Tell em to let the two cops stationed there handle it. We need em in the worst way."

Tayvon nodded as he made the call. Jack walked over, and squatted down beside Eric, and examined the wound. He had a little medical training just like every member of Delta, but beyond bandaging wounds, and starting an IV he didn't know what to do. He spotted Dr. Lohman talking with Horatio, and yelled, "Yo Doc, need you over here for a second."

Both Horatio, and Lohman walked over. Horatio said, "Tom Lohman meet my brother Jack."

Jack sized Lohman up as he asked, "Don't I know you?"

Lohman replied, "Yes we met in 93. You were a fresh Green Beret Intel Sergeant, and I was an old Air Force PJ."

Horatio asked, "How bad is he hit?"

Lohman replied, "He' very lucky, it was clean through, and through. He'll be in a considerable amount of pain, but I think he'll make a full recovery."

Jack said, as the helicopter came in for a hover, and two heavy black ropes were thrown out of either side. Then heavily armed men in black fatigues, and body armor began sliding down the ropes., "That's all well, and good, but can he fight?"

Calleigh went to protest, when Jack barked, "Look lady, we don't have time to play nurse maid, or doctor, we got company, an they want us dead."

The words had just left his mouth, when they began taking automatic weapons fire. Jack yelled as he, Tayvon, Horatio, Jesse, Frank, and Calleigh began to return fire, "Move your asses people."

They all scurried behind a concrete shack. Eric asked weakly, once Lohman, and frank set him down, "What's going on?"

Calleigh replied, "We're under attack by a heavily armed force."

Jack asked, "You make contact with Wyatt, and Adrian?"

Tayvon yelled over the gunfire, "Yea they're on their way. They're bringing a few surprises for our new friends."

Jack smirked as he prepared to return fire. When the men stopped firing, he glanced over at Tayvon, and signaled with his eyes what he planned to do. Tayvon nodded, and they both swung around the corners of the shack, and began returning fire in short controlled three round bursts. Jesse said as he drew his 9MM GLOCK 17 GEN3, "These guys are incredible."

Horatio yelled as too returned fire with his 9MM SIGSAUER P229, "I know."

Jesse was about to say something else, when suddenly his head exploded.

**Uh-oh another death, what will Jack do?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Calleigh shrieked as Horatio began pumping shots in the sniper's direction. Jack yelled as he, and Tayvon swung back behind the shack, and saw Jess's lifeless body, "What the hell happened?"

Calleigh replied as she began firing her .45 Smith&Wesson 4506, "Sniper got him, what the hell do you think happened."

Tayvon glanced down at his friend, and swore many times in Arabic, and Russian. Jack having understood everything he said, laid a hand on his shoulder, and said softly, "We'll get brother. I swear it."

Tayvon nodded and was about to say something, when a jet black Ford Excursion came racing through the incoming fire. Both Jack, and Tayvon had to smirk at the looks on Horatio, and his teams' faces at the sight of Wyatt, and two other guys hanging out the windows, and the open sunroof returning fire. When the Excursion pulled up to where they were hunkered down; Wyatt, Adrian, and three other heavily armed men jumped out. Wyatt threw Jack a .338 Laupua Magnum Accuracy International AW338 with a Trijicon TARS scope. Jack thanked him as he handed Horatio his Recon Tactical. Then he saw that Wyatt was holding a 7.62MM M14 with a Trijicon ACOG. He grinned as he asked, "You ready Ranger?"

Wyatt replied as they both climbed up on top of the Excursion, and jumped up onto the roof of the shack; then they hunkered down in the bell tower, "Sure am Reaper."

Jack grinned as he peered through the scope, and said, "Then let's show these fuckers the definition of shock, and awe."

Then he engaged his throat mike, "Hammerhead you have multiple tangos converging on your position. When I tell you to, I want you to blow the shit outta them with your 203."

Tayvon replied as he, Adrian, Horatio, and the other three former operators loaded HE rounds into the breaches of their M203 grenade launchers. Tayvon asked as they flipped up the sights, "You know how to use that?"

Horatio replied as they all stood on either side of the shack, "Yep, sure do."

Jack said into his throat mike, "Light em boys."

And with that the six men let loose with the HE rounds, killing a third of the advancing gunman. Jack was about to call in another volley, when the man next to Horatio was shot in the chest. Jack frantically searched for the sniper as the remaining five men ducked back behind the bullet riddled shack. Jack asked, "You see im Wyatt?"

Wyatt replied, "No I don't see- wait a minute, I got him. To your 5O'clock."

Jack swiveled his rifle to the position Wyatt said, and spotted a heavily tattooed wiry built Hispanic with a shaved head, and black beard. Jack said into his throat mike, "Put Horatio on."

A few minutes later Horatio asked, "What's up?"

Jack said, "Describe Memmo Fierro."

Horatio did, then asked in an edged voice, "Why?"

Jack never being one to sugar coat anything said, "He's here, he's the sniper. What's the plan? Do I take im out, or just observe, and collect?"

**Observe, and Collect mean watch, and gather all viable Intel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Horatio was quiet for several minutes, then he said, "Take him out."

Jack replied, "Copy that."

Then he asked, "Range?"

Wyatt replied, "250 yards."

Then Jack asked, "Wind speed?"

Wyatt replied, 3-31/2 knots south by southwest."

Jack made the corrections to his scope, and slowed down his breathing as Wyatt said, "Send it."

Jack kept his eye glued to the scope, and focused on his tactical breathing. He gently squeezed the trigger in between heartbeats, and sent the 250 grain boat tailed Laupua sailing through Memmo's head, exploding it like an overripe melon. Jack stated in a detached emotionless voice, "He's dispatched."

Horatio thanked him, and was abut to say something else, when a huge explosion ripped through the air. They both looked skyward, and were horrified to see the SWAT Blackhawk get it's tail rotor blown off. Both men had instant flashbacks of Mogadishu back in 93. Jack said in an authoritative voice, "I want a defensive perimeter around that chopper most rickey tick. Doc you still a good shot.?"

Lohman replied, "Yep."

Jack said as he shot a tango in the head, "Well pick up that carbine, and help us protect those boys."

Lohman said, "You got it."

25 minutes later they had killed all of the tangos. Jack, and Wyatt linked up with the rest of the team. As they were waiting for the blackhawks to take them back to the Crime Lab, and the hospital Jack asked, "Who was the guy that got greased?"

Adrian said, "His name was Gustav Heinrich he was former KSK These two guys here are David Pierce he's former British SAS , and the other guy there is Ari Shoenfeld, he 's former Sayeret Matkal."

Jack grinned as he said, "Me, and Tayvon both know Ari, we've worked together a lot in Afghanistan, Iraq, Pakistan, and other countries."

Then he turned to Ari, and asked, "Last I heard you were with the Kidon unit in MOSSAD When did you leave?"

Ari replied as the Miami PD raced to set up a perimeter, "I left them 3 years ago, and since then I've been a private contractor."

Jack asked, "How'd you hook up with these jokers?"

Ari replied as reloaded his 7.62x51 Galil ACE, "I was doing a job in Tampa, and Adrian called, and asked if I wanted to help you, so me, David,and Gustav came running."

Frank asked suspiciously as the medevac chopper set down, "What kind of job?"

Jack growled in a low menacing voice, "Frank drop it."

When he went to protest Wyatt said, "You heard him Frank. Drop it."

Frank just stared at Wyatt as Horatio, and Lohman loaded Eric into the helo. Calleigh jumped aboard as she said, "I'll ride along."

Before the chopper lifted off Adrian said, "I'll ride along as well."

Seeing Frank give him a look, he clarified, I was a PJ before I became a Combat Controller."

The chopper took off as Frank asked, "What the hell is a PJ?"

Wyatt replied as he reloaded his 5.56MM M-4, "It's a very highly trained Special Forces medic."

Jack asked when he saw Lohman zipping Jesse, and Gustav Heinrich into body bags, "Need any help Doc?"

Lohman replied as he loaded all three corpses into his van, "Nope, see you guys at the morgue."

David commented, "Alright lads let's get the bleedin hell outta here."

Frank replied, "I second that."

Horatio said, "Let's get back to the lab."

Jack nodded as he said, "Alright boys saddle up."

And with that every one climbed back into their vehicles, and went back to the crime lab. 45 minutes later they were back at the Crime Lab. The first person they saw was Yelena. She walked up, and asked, "I heard what happened, are you two alright?"

Horatio replied, "We are, but Eric was wounded, and Jesse was killed. Jack also lost a man."

Yelena said, "I'm very sorry. Who was the dead body?"

Horatio was quiet for several minutes, Jack said in his usual brusque manner, "Suzy Barnam-Keaton."

**How will Yelena take news? Also should I put Madison in this story**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Yelena was stunned into speechlessness for several minutes, then she asked, "Where is her daughter?"

Both Jack, and Horatio were at a loss for words. Jack was about to say something, when IAB LT. Rick Stettler walked up, and said, "Horatio we need to talk."

Horatio asked warily, "About what Rick?"

Stettler replied, "About the fact that one of your CSI's was gang raped, three were killed, and one was severely wounded, not to mention the woman that had your brother's illegitimate child was found murdered, and on top of all of that you were involved in a shootout with a highly trained Russian tactical team. Plus the man that killed your wife was found shot in the head on an nearby rooftop. So you have a lot of explaining to do."

Jack said as he leaned against a nearby wall, "Uh, I killed Memmo Fierro, and as for his getting three of his men killed, and one wounded, we were in a firefight. You ever been in a firefight you Rear Echelon Mother Fucker?"

Stettler just glared at Jack as he thundered, "Who in the hell are you?"

Jack growled in a low, menacing voice as he shoved off the wall, "I'm Jack Caine."

Stettler's eyes lit up as he said, "You must be Horatio's brother, the one that got his daughter killed back in 91."

Jack's blood boiled, and his eyes burned with rage as he stalked up to Stettler, with murder on his mind."

Frank said as Horatio, Tayvon, David, and Ari struggled to restrain Jack, "I'd leave if I were you Rick."

When he went to protest, Wyatt got him in a hammerlock, and escorted him from the Crime Lab as he hissed in his ear, "You just fucked up big time buddy.""

As Wyatt was escorting Stettler out, Horatio's cell rang. He grabbed it, and said "Caine."

The voice on the other end of the phone made Horatio's blood run cold. It was a voice he hadn't heard in over 20 years. He had hoped never to hear it again., "Hello Caine how are you doing? So sorry to hear about the loss of your people, but you know what they say, Miami is a very dangerous city."

Horatio growled, "Hello Mikhail, when did you come back into the country, I thought you were expelled from the US back in 93 for trying to assassinate the Armenian ambassador to the UN Dmitri Sarkesian."

Mikhail Stavropol laughed deep in his throat as he said, "No Comrade, I was not expelled. You're president tried, but President Dragunov would not hear of it. Now since President Andrei irinov is in power, he has given me very important job."

Horatio asked, "What kind of job?"

Stavropol gave another hearty laugh as he said in a jovial voice, "You are npt needing to know that at this moment."

Then his voice took an icy deathlike tone, "But you will in time. Dasvedanya LT. Caine."

And with that he terminated the connection. Jack asked, "Who was that?"

Horatio replied, "His name is Mikhail Stavropol-"

All four mercenaries just stared at him for a couple minutes, "Then Jack asked, "Mikhail Stavropol, are you shitting me? How the hell do you know that Commie piece of shit?"

Horatio replied as he led them into the break room, " Back in 93 Stavropol tried to kill the Armenian Ambassador to the UN Dmitri Sarkesian with a car bomb, he killed over two hundred innocent bystanders in the failed hit. Well anyway it took two months, but we finally arrested him, but because of diplomatic immunity we couldn't hold him, so all President Kendrick could do was expel him from the US, and declare him Persona Non Grata. Now your turn."

Jack heaved a heavy sigh as he began to speak, "Me, Tayvon, Ari, and a Royal Marine named Worthington were first sent after him in 03 after he killed the Swiss Defense Minister. We tracked him to Peshawar, Pakistan. We almost had him, but he triggered a car bomb, killing Worthington. He escaped. Then in 08 We got word he was in the Kush, and my Delta Team was inserted via HAHO. We tracked him for two weeks. Finally we tracked him to an AQ stronghold, and my whole team was killed in an ambush. I found out later we were sold out by an ISA analyst named Kyle Suvorov. I left the Army shortly after that, and formed my team. Speaking of; David, Ari y'all wanna join?"

Ari replied, "Yes I will finally take you up on your offer my friend."

They both looked at David. He was quiet for several minutes, then he spoke in a voice thick with emotion, Ye bet yer bloody arse I'm in. That lad Worthington happened ta be me baby cousin. I want to see his blood on me blade."

Frank asked, "What is this guy's background?"

Jack replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "He was with Spetsnaz Alfa Squad for several years, then he went to GRU, After he was expelled from the US in 93 he was sent to London."

Horatio asked, "Why do you think he's back in the US, and do you think he's still with GRU?"

Jack replied, "We have no idea, but I think I know a couple people who could tell us."

Yelena asked, "Who?"

Jack replied as he took a sip of his coffee, "Jake Berkley, and Bob Keaton."

**How will Horatio, and Yelena react?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Horatio asked, "Why would they know?"

Wyatt replied as he lit a cigarette, "Cause they're our contacts within the government. And they're tapped into the know."

Horatio said, "Hello Bob, Jake?"

Jake Berkley shot him a cocky grin as he said, "Hello Horatio, long time no see."

Horatio grubbed as he asked, "And you think they know who killed Suzy, and where Stavropol is hiding?"

When Bob heard of the death of his undercover wife he asked, "Suzy's dead how?"

Jack laid a hand on his longtime friend's shoulder as he said, "Sorry Buddy."

Bob asked with a pointed look at Horatio, "Where's Madison?"

He replied, "We have no idea."

Jake asked, "Why do you need Intel on Mikhail Stavropol?"

Tayvon replied, "We think he's in Miami. What've ya got?"

Jake replied, "Last we heard he was in Marrakesh."

Wyatt asked, "Why the hell was he there"

Bob replied, "He was meeting up with Yuri Laitannin, head SVR's K Directrate From there they were flying to we think Sidon Syria to meet up with Hezbollah."

Ari took over, "They flew to Chechnya to pick up Colonel General Alexi Sidirov of Spetsnaz Alfa Squad and Yuri's nephew Anton Volshin of FSB, and flew to Karachi, Pakistan."

David asked, "Why the bleeding hell did they go to that godforsaken hellhole?"

Ari smirked as he replied, "They were meeting the Ghost."

**Sorry it's short. Who's the ghost? Should he be a Syrian sniper, or another muslim nationality**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Everyone was shocked into stunned silence for several minutes, Finally Yelena asked, "Who's the Ghost?"

Jack replied, "His real name is Tariq Al-Fahanni. He's a former Saudi Intel captain. In 98 he left Saudi Intelligence ,an joined AQ. He's fluent in over 14 different languages as well as master of disguise, and a master assassin. Then he said to Ari, "Last I heard he was in Cairo."

Ari replied, "He still is, MOSSAD spotted him there three days ago."

Jack said, We need to get to Cairo, and snatch him fore the Russkies figure out where he really is."

Bob protested, "What about Madison, or don't you care that she could be in danger?"

Jack looked sympathetically at his friend as he said, "Look Bob, course we care bout Madison, but Horatio can find her, we need to haul ass to Cairo most rickey tick."

Bob was about to protest again, when Ari said, "Stavropol is in New York with his nephew Sergei Novakovich, head of the Russian Mafia."

Jack asked, "But the others they're still in Karachi?"

Ari nodded. Jack turned to Horatio, and said, "I want you to find Madison. Ya find her, you call me, and I'll come running. I'm going to leave Adrian here to guard Eric, and Natalia alright."

Jake commented, "He's going to be royally pissed you know that right?"

Jack nodded knowingly as he said, "Alright call him, and get him back here. Bob, I want you, and Jake to work with Horatio, and his remaining team."

They nodded. Jack locked eyes with Bob as he said, "We will find her, and kill every rotten lowdown son of a bitch that had a hand in all of this. You have my word."

Bob nodded as Jake made the call. 20 minutes later Adrian had just walked through the door, when Jake said, "I've got a Falcon 7X ready to take you all to Cairo. Once there you will meet up with a MOSSAD Officer named Daniel Tuvia. Jack nodded as he said, "Thanks Jake. Find my niece."

And with they left for the airfield. Once there they boarded the plane, and were asleep before the plane took off.

37 hours later the plane touched down at Mubarak International airport. When they disembarked from the plane they were met by MOSSAD Officer Daniel Tuvia. He and Ari shook hands, as Did Jack, and the rest of the team. They had all worked together on many missions while in Afghanistan, and Iraq. Daniel said, "I am sorry to hear that you lost friends, and loved ones recently."

They all thanked him. Jack cleared his throat as he asked, "Have the Russkies arrived yet?"

At first Daniel was confused, then he said, "No according to our assets, they are still searching in Karachi."

Tayvon grinned as they climbed into the dented dust covered faded red Toyota Land Cruiser, and drove off. Cairo was a city you either loved, or hated. And Jack absolutely hated Cairo for a myriad of reasons. One of the reasons he hated Cairo was because the traffic was so lousy. You couldn't go five feet before you were in a traffic jam, like right now. Jack said as he checked his Recon Tactical, "Keep your eyes peeled remember what happened last time we were in this godforsaken hellhole."

And indeed they did remember the last time they were in Cairo. It was 3 years ago, they were hired to guard a low level employee with the State Department. They had been in a similar traffic jam, and suddenly they were under attack. Luckily they got the protectee safely back to the Embassy. Jack asked Daniel, "Where was The Ghost holed up last time you heard?"

Daniel replied, "Last we heard he was hiding out in the Saudi Embassy. His older brother Rafique is their Ambassador to Egypt."

Jack smirked as he said, "Only in Sand Land would they make a religious fanatic a diplomat. You know what this means rigt?"

David asked, "What mate?"

He replied as he pulled out his encrypted Iphone, "We gonna raid the Saudi Embassy."

**What will Jake, and Bob say to Jack's plan?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

They were all staring at him as he called Jake. When the other man picked up, he said, "We found the Ghost."

Jake asked as he placed his phone on speaker, "Where?"

Jack replied, "His brother Rafique has hidden in the the Saudi Embassy?"

Bob asked, "What's your plan?"

Jack replied, "To raid the place, and snatch the Ghost, and possibly Rafique himself."

Jake was stunned into speechlessness for several minutes. When he finally found his voice he asked, "Are your fuckin mind?"

Jack replied, "Not at all, I think it's high time we teach these sand pounding hadjis the price of supporting terrorism against the USA."

Bob asked, "What do you need?"

Jack replied, "A plane to get us the hell out of here when we call."

Bob said, "We'll have one standing by in Sigonella. Anything else?"

Jack asked, "How's the hunt for Madison going?"

Bob said, "Not good."

Jack said, "Well hang in there brother. We'll find her."

Bob said , "Thanks, and keep your powder dry."

Jack replied before he severed the connection, "I will. See you in the tall grass."

He put his phone back on his belt, and turned to Daniel, and said, "Take us to the Embassy, I got a friend with Christians In Action that works as Cultural Attaché there."

Daniel nodded as Wyatt asked, "You don't mean Wade Hagen do you?"

Jack replied, "No he's with State, don't plan on bringing him in on this at all. No I'm talking about Tommy Delko."

Tayvon asked, "When was he made Station Chief last I heard he was still with SAD?"

Jack replied, "I heard he got it a year, and a half ago."

Adrian asked, "Are we going to tell him about what happened to Eric, and the team?"

Jack thought about if for several minutes, then he asked, "Wyatt think you'll need a spotter?"

Wyatt said, "Well he was a Force Recon Sniper fore he joined the spooks, an bet he don't see any action anymore. So yea, let's get him on board."

Jack said as they arrived at the embassy, "Well here we go."

**Hope y'all enjoy this. Should anyone on Jack'steam get killed, or captured also should Calliegh have a brother on Jack's team, or in the CIA**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

When they arrived at the Embassy, they were met by Tommy Delko, and DIA Operative, LTCMDR Sam Duquesne. Jack grinned as he shook both men's hands, and asked, "Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam replied as they all went into the Embassy, "Got a call from a guy we all know named LT. Horatio Caine. Said you boys might need our help."

Jack gave a hearty laugh as he said, "We surely do. Let's go somewhere a little more private, and we'll give you a sitrep."

Tommy said, "I know just the place let's go."

As they were leaving Ambassador Wade Hagen blocked their path. Jack glared at him as he growled, "Move, or I'll move you."

Hagen asked in his snide nasely voice, "What are you gentlemen, and I use that term very loosely doing here in Egypt?"

Wyatt said, "None of your business ya paper pushin pencil necked geek."

Hagen was outraged as he yelled shrilly, "You cannot speak to me like that, do you have any idea who I am?"

Tayvon replied, "Yea a State Department weenie."

Hagen glared daggers at Tayvon as he hissed, "I am the Chief of Mission here in Egypt, and if you band of outlaws, and thugs plan on doing anything, think again. I'll have you hauled away in shackles."

Jack growled as they all shoved past him, "Whatever you say pipsqueak, now one side."

And with that they left a fuming Hagen in their wake. Tommy led them into his secure suite of offices, and said as he took a seat behind his huge cherry wood desk, "Alright, spill it."

Jack filled him in as he walked over, and poured two fingers of Jack fro the crystal decanter on the sideboard. Tommy said as Jack refilled his glass, "Please help yourself."

Jack smirked, and drained the glass as he said, "I intend to."

Tommy rolled his eyes as Jack continued. When he was done Tommy asked, "What can I do?"

Jack replied, "I want you to act as Wyatt's spotter when we execute the raid."

Tommy nodded as Sam asked, "What's my role?"

Jack replied, "You will go in ith Bravo team."

Adrian asked, "How are the teams made up?"

Jack replied, "Alpha is me, Tayvon, Ari, and Daniel, Bravo will be you, David, and Sam. You'll be a man short sorry."

Adrian said, We'll make do, no sweat."

Tayvon asked, "What's our gear?"

Jack thought for a few minutes, then he said, "Person al side arms, Fairbairn-Sykes Commando knives, body armor TAC vests, and .45 KRISS Vectors. I want one man from each team carrying a shotgun filled with lead powder shells, and EXREP rounds."

Adrian asked, "What about Fatigues, and masks?"

Jack looked over at Tommy who replied, "We've got Nomex Delta Force fatigues, and balaclavas."

Jack nodded as he said, "Y'all heard the man, now suit up, we go in 30 mikes."

15 minutes later they were all standing in front of a pair of blacked out Chevrolet Suburbans getting ready to load up, when suddenly Jack's cell rang. He grabbed it as he growled, "Caine, this better be life or death."

Bob replied, "We just got some new Intel on The Ghost from our Israeli friends."

Jack asked, "What is it?"

Horatio replied, "He's been spotted in Rio."

Jack swore in Russian as he said, "That's Noche country."

Horatio replied, "Yep, and Jack…it gets worse."

Jack asked, "How the hell does it get worse?"

Horatio replied, "They have Madison, and my son."

**Next chapter will have Horatio in a very prominent role. Same question as before should someone from Jack's team get killed?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Jack cursed in at least six different languages, then he said, I need a flight to Rio most rickey tick, and I want you Bob, and Jake to meet us there."

Horatio said, "We'll do it."

Jack said, "See ya in the tall grass."

After the call ended he said, "We need to change back into civvies, pack our trash, and haul ass to Rio."

Tommy said as they ran back into the Embassy, "I can have Falcon 7X fueled on the tarmac in 15 minutes."

Jack said, "Do it, I want to be wheels up in 20 mikes."

Tommy nodded as they all ran back into the Embassy locker room. Jack was almost there when Wade Hagen stepped in front of him. Jack growled in a low menacing voice, "I'd move if I were you hoss?"

Hagen asked, "And where are you off to dressed like that?"

Jack snarked, "To visit your mother."

Hagen's face turned purple with rage as he seethed, "You Caines, you think you're so smart. How smart was your brother Raymond to get that little skanky meth whore Suzy Barnam pregnant. Better yet how smart was your other brother Horatio to get green lit by the Male Noches. Huh, you tell me that?"

Suddenly realization dawned on him. In a voice barely above a whisper he growled, "Wade, if ya don't wanna die right here, I'd move right now."

Hagen was about to say something, but one look into Jack's blazing midnight blue eyes told him that if he wanted to die tonight, all he had to do was open his mouth. He stepped aside, and allowed Jack to pass. As soon as Jack was gone, he pulled out a highly encrypted cell phone, and called his contact in Miami. As soon as the line was picked up he said, "They're leaving."

The other man asked, "Where are they going?"

Hagen replied, "I have no idea, they looked like they were going to raid something."

The man said, "Caine probably has already gotten the call about his bastard niece, and son, and asked Jack, and his team to help liberate them."

Wade asked, "What should I do, try to stall them, or forbid their plane from taking off?"

The man hissed angrily, "No you fool, you will do no such thing. You will sit in your office, and do nothing. We'll let our Latino, and Russian friends take care of them."

Wade asked, "Who is commanding the Russians?"

The man bellowed, "That is no concern of yours. Do you understand?"

Hagen replied, "Yes sir, understand."

The man replied coldly, "Good. Do not trouble yourself with things you're weak mind doesn't need to know."

And with the man hung up. Hagen pocketed his cell, and went back to his office."

Meanwhile as the plane taxied down the runway Tayvon asked, "What's got you so worked up?"

Jack didn't reply as he pulled out his phone, and called Horatio. When the other man picked up, he asked, "Do you know a Wade Hagen?"

Horatio replied, "That's John Hagen's brother. Why?"

Jack replied as he accepted a cup of coffee from Tayvon, "He knew shit he shouldn't've like Ray getting Suzy pregnant, and you being Green lit by the Noches."

Bob swore as he said, "I wonder how they found that out."

David spoke up, I bet that dumb arse bloody bastard Stettler has something to with it,"

Art the questioning looks the rest of team were giving him, and the dead air on the other line prompted him to elaborate, "Think about it. That wanker Stettler knew your man was wounded, and that the other one was killed. He also knew who the TAC team was that attacked us."

Jack swore in Russian as he said, "I think you're right, I think somehow that slime son of a bitch has a part in all of this. I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

Horatio said, "None of us did. I'll admit, I hate Rick Stettler's guts, but I didn't sink so low as to betray his country."

Jack said in low menacing voice as they began to change back into Nomex fatigues, body armor, and tactical vests, "He'll pay I promise."

Bob said as Jack finished strapping on a Blackhawk Serpa Level III Light Bearing Tactical Holster, "I really appreciate this boys."

Jack said as he racked around the chamber of his 1911, and holstered it, then he grabbed his .45 KRISS Vector, pulled the charging handle back, "Don't mention buddy, they're family."

Horatio asked, "What's the plan?"

Jack replied As Adrian walked into the cabin, and began to get changed, "Where are they being held?"

Horatio replied, "We think they're being held on an island off the coast of Brazil."

Jack replied as he drained his cup of coffee, "Well if that's the case, then we have three options."

Horatio asked, "What are they?"

Jack replied, "We could take two Zodiacs, and either sip over the side, and swim in, or we could ride the zodiacs to shore, stash em, get the package, and ride em back out, or we could fast rope in. It's your choice gentlemen."

Bob said, "We're unsure at this juncture we need more Intel. We'll get that, and we'll get back to you.

**Get the feeling that Bob, and Jake are not very good at planning tactical operations. Who was Hagen talking to, and what part do you think Stettler played in the plot against Horatio, his team, and his family**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

After several minutes Jack's phone rang, he answered it, and asked, "Well what's the verdict?"

Horatio replied, "I'm going to surrender myself to them."

Jack exclaimed, "Are you ouutta your fuckin mind? They'll slaughter you,"

Horatio was deeply touched that his brother cared so deeply for him after their long estrangement. He smiled thinly as he replied calmly, "I'm well aware of that, but I have to try."

Jack heaved a heavy sigh as he said, "Alright, but we're goin to be nearby."

The smile disappeared from Horatio's face as he said in an edged voice, "Absolutely not. My instructions were to come alone."

Everyone was stunned into speecjlessness for several minutes; then Jack exploded, "What the fuck do you mean your instructions. How long have you known this?"

Horatio replied, "Since before we set out for Rio. I was told if I surrendered myself to the Mal Noche's; that they would let Kyle, and Madison go free."

Jack asked, "Who told you this, did he sound Latino?"

Horatio replied, "No he had a very thick Russian accent."

Jack asked, "Did he identify himself?"

Horatio replied, "He said to call him CAPT. Vukovic."

Everyone was stunned. Ari, and Daniel cursed in Hebrew, Yiddish, and Arabic as Tayvon said, "I had no idea he was here."

Wyatt said, "The last Intel we had on Vukovic said he was in a Chechan POW camp."

David said, "MI6 said he was killed by Georgian rebels."

Being the only member of the team never to meet the man they were talking about, Adrian asked, "Who is this guy?"

Jack replied, "His name is Anatoly Vukovic, he's captain in the Vozdushno-Desantnye Voiska, or VDV."

Adrian knew all to well what the VDV really was. They were Russia's premiere airborne troops. He asked, "Wonder why a Captain in the VDV is helping Siouth American gangsters?"

Tayvon replied, "Who knows with the Russkies."

Jack asked, "Did they give you Location?"

Horatio replied, "Yea they told me I was to go to the big plantation on the north side of the of the coast."

Jack said, "Tommy I wan SAT footage of that plantation most rickey tick."

Tommy said as he pulled out his cell, "Copy that."

Horatio asked him, "What are you planning?"

Jack replied, "We're going to be pulling covert surveillance on the place when you go in."

Horatio exclaimed, "Absolutely not. My instructions are very clear."

Ari said, "We realize that LT. Caine, but these men are not to be trusted. They would sooner cut your throat then honor their word to you."

Horatio thought about what Ari said for several minutes, then he said, "Alright, but I do not want them to be able to spot you."

Jack asked, "What time are ya supposed to make the meet?"

Horatio replied, "4:30."

Jack's face broke out into a conspirator grin as he said, "That's more than enough time. Let's get it done."

As Horatio watched them break out, and sort the gear; he was very impressed w3ith his younger brother's leadership skills. He asked him, "Why didn't you ever become an officer?"

**What do yu think Jack's reasons are? Next chapter is the exchange, and intorrogation of Horatio. Should it be brutal**


End file.
